Berks Heros
by Phoenixthefirebird
Summary: Percy and his friends get sucked into a portal in the Mid-west and end up with a wrecked ship stranded on a island where they meet Hiccup and the gang and from there embark on an adventure. first fanfiction R&R ill try and upload every Saturday or Thursday
1. The Begining

Chapter one: The Beginning

Kurt's Pov: Hello my name is Kurt I'm a weapons specialist for camp half-blood I am also the son of Hephaestus and this is my story. It was a warm spring day in Long island, New York I was in the workshop working on some new gauntlets that would pretty much turn your hands into a weapon it still had a few kinks here and there but I could easily fix that one of the kinks was the cloaking mechanism it would only stay hidden for five seconds then electrocute the person that was wearing them I was trying to fix that when Jason came to the workshop " Kurt, Chiron called for a meeting at the big house Percy, Piper, Anna Beth and Leo are already there we're just waiting for you " he says, "Alright just give me five minutes" I told him I put away the gauntlets in my tote bag and went to the big house when I got there Jason and the others were already waiting for me "ah Kurt glad you could join us " Chiron said "alright what's this meeting about Chiron I'm a busy guy ?" I asked him, "we have received a distress signal in the Midwest and I have chosen you five to go investigate." Jason answered for him "we will be taking the Argo II we will be leaving at 0550 tomorrow on the dot dismissed" and we all left the big house. I woke up at 5:25 to get my things ready at 5:45 I was already at the gangplank boarding the agro ready to go Kurt? Jason asked I nodded and we took off.

Hiccup's Pov: "when you told me that you and the academy was going to do a screaming death drill I didn't think you were going to destroy the whole village!" my dad stated well yelled actually, "Dad I'm sorry it was an accident" I told him "well sorry won't cut it this time for you punishment you and the academy are going on night patrol for two nights. "My dad answered back. I was about to protest but he gave that "end-of-story" look and that meant it was the end of that argument so me and the dragon riders got ready for our shift of patrol duty.

Kurt's Pov: everything was going fine we had a safe takeoff from camp half-blood and we were almost at the coordinates where the distress signal came from then that's when it went wrong Leo was manning the controls when a computer started flashing red and saying "critical system failure" there was a lot creaking on the ship, "Kurt tell everyone to strap in." Leo told me "why" I asked him "we are going to—"


	2. Crash lands and Dragons

Authors note: thanks for all the reviews you guys wrote. When we signed off on the first chapter the Argo was free-falling through the air because of some unknown problem this is where we find what happened to the crew of the Argo

Kurt's Pov: the Argo hit the water with a loud crash me, Leo and Jason were thrown forward from the collision we skidded on the water for what seemed like an eternity we hit a sandbar and the Argo was thrown upside down a fire had started on board Percy, Leo, Jason, Piper, and Annabeth somehow made it out safely "Kurt, Kurt where are you and are you alright?" Jason yelled into the hull *cough cough* "yes I'm okay" I respond back to him I. after a few seconds of crawling in the hull I found an opening in the ship I was half way out of the hole when the Argo exploded I was thrown into the air onto some rocks and was knocked unconscious .

Jason's POV: we all were thrown back when the Argo exploded Kurt was thrown into the air onto some rocks and was knocked unconscious when his head hit the rocks "Annabeth see if Kurt is okay" I told her she ran to Kurt and gave me a thumbs up I looked up and saw Piper bandaging Kurt's head "Leo go get some firewood" said as a cold ocean wind blew in. It was almost dark when Leo came back with the firewood he lit it with a burst from his hand and after a not to filling dinner of berries and fish we all drifted to sleep.

Hiccup's POV: "You smell that?" Astrid asked, "Smell what?" I said as I sniffed the air and the order that hit my nose was fire combined with burning metal, "Let's go check it out." I told her as we both flew off towards the smell. Few minutes later the smell got a lot stronger it came from a ledge "toothless land on that ledge" I told him he carefully landed on the ledge with Astrid not far behind me. We got off our dragons and we looked over the edge off the cliff, what we saw kind of surprised us they were teenagers probably around 14-16 years of age "Hiccup look." Astrid said I looked to where she was pointing towards and I saw a ship that was a burning wreck and was beached a few feet from there camp. After that quick recon mission we decided to head home, and I decided that I would visit these guys tomorrow morning.


	3. Questions and Answers

**a/n: hey guys thanks for all the reviews sorry it took me awhile to figure out how to post a new chapter, on other news Hiccup and Astrid stumble upon the halfbloods from camp-halfblood with their ship destroyed and hiccup is going to visit them the next day let's find out what happens on this adventure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or httyd I only own Kurt**

Hiccups POV: I got up just before sunrise so I could find some more things about the visitors on the west side of the island I woke toothless up and we went out of the house without eating breakfast "and do you think you're doing" came a voice behind me it was Astrid "oh hey Astrid I tell just going out for a morning flight" I told her she rolled her eyes "really then why are in the armor your dad gave you on your birthday?" I honestly would have lied but she gave me one her death stares and I just told her the truth "I was going to visit the kids we saw on the far side of the island." "You think there still there?" She asked, "well why not their ship was wrecked and one of their guys was unconscious I" replied. "Look you can't tell anyone about this" I said, "why not" "if we tell the village that a bunch of teenagers in full battle armor are on berk they might think they're hostile and attack them" I told her she agreed with me and walked towards stormfly "what are you doing? I asked her without looking back she says "going with you, if these kids do turn out to be hostile I'm not letting anything happen to you well not if I can help it" "all right" I tell her after a few more minutes of getting ready we finally flew off towards the beach where we saw the six teenagers

Kurt's POV: I was the first one to wake up I rubbed my head since it still hurt a little, I looked around everyone else was still sleeping I decided on getting something to eat I looked around to see if there was a way to get up to the ledge on the cliff after a few minutes of searching I found a little rocky outcrop and I grabbed my spear do to some hunting I was about to climb the cliff when I heard a screech and I jumped behind a rock I heard a quiet whisper "toothless stay here Astrid come with me" I started sweating when I heard footsteps coming down the side of the cliff I ran to a corner and with a sword in hand I waited, when I heard they were around the other side of the ledge I turned around to look and next thing I know I was tackled by this boy and being tackled in full Greek celestial bronze armor hurt…a lot "Astrid hold on a minute" another kid said after my vision cleared I saw a girl and a boy probably around my age(15 to 16) "ugh which one of you tackled me?" I asked them, "I did" the girl said then the boy walked next her "I'm hiccup and you've already met Astrid what is your name?" the others had been awakened by the racket a few minutes back "I'm Kurt and these are my friends Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and Leo" I told hiccup we sat down by the fire that Leo had built last night it still had a few embers in it after a few moments of silence hiccup spoke up and said "so what happened to your ship, and where do you guys come from?" "Which one do you want to hear fir—"we all backed up when two dragons came behind Astrid and hiccup "guys don't move a muscle" I told them they turned around and one of the dragons it was a black dragon that kinda looked like a cat pounced on '''hiccup we all charged forward but Astrid told us to stop and we all looked at her then at hiccup he was laughing while the dragon was licking him "toothless s-stop it" he said between burst of laughs he finally pushed the dragon off him it was as if just then the dragon had just noticed us and started to growl at us we raised our shields because we had our weapons where we slept "toothless it's okay buddy they're friends" once toothless heard that he stopped growling at us and just sat next to hiccup "so Kurt you saying" I continued from where we left off and all about us when we finished it was almost from the position of the son it was noon, "interesting" hiccup said after he and Astrid had listened Jason spoke up "now it's your turn to give us answers" he said hiccup answered him "This is Berk. Its twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village, in a word? Sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets the only good thing about it the pets other people have dogs, cats, and other animals, but we have dragons" Hiccup finished explaining I thought to myself, "well that would explain why the dragons aren't acting aggressive." "you don't you guys come with us our village isn't that far from here we could get you guys something to eat and figure out a way to get you and you friends home" Astrid said "sure" we said after walking for one hour we finally arrived at the village that hiccup and Astrid called berk as we neared hiccups house I doubled over in pain was something stung my ribs luckily toothless caught me or it would have been one nasty fall Piper took a look at me "your eyes are dilated" she said Astrid came over to see what was wrong when she asked if I ate anything before she hiccup got to the cliff I said "yeah I found some red and white spotted berries" Kurt those are poisonous after she said that i felt my knees lock and I lost consciousness for the second time

**A/N: what will happen to Kurt will he die from the poisonous berries he ate or will the healer get the poison out of his system find out next time on a another episode of Berks Heroes **

**P.S. please review no flames though**


	4. A Prophecy and a Fist Fight

**Another chapter in Berks Heroes but first where we left off: Kurt and his friends have just met Hiccup and Astrid and are going to hiccups house when all of a sudden Kurt gets sick by eating poison berries will Kurt live? Well here is the next chapter.**

Jason's Pov: toothless caught Kurt just as he was about to hit the ground "we have to get him to a healer now" Hiccup said "Astrid put Percy the others inside the house I'm going to get Kurt to the healer. "Alright Hiccup. "Astrid replied as hiccup ran down to the healers hut and toothless carrying Kurt on his back we came into a huge room with a fireplace and a couple chairs that were made for Gabriel Iglesias and an attic "hold on for a few minutes let me talk to the chief" "alright" I said, Astrid came back and said "I talked with hiccups dad and he said it's alright for you to stay here" wait a minute I thought you were talking to the chief" Leo asked "Idiot" I thought to myself "Hiccup's dad is the chief" I told him "o-h-h-h-h that totally makes more sense" hiccup came in a few seconds later "will Kurt be alright?" I ask him "yes the healer said he just needs rest the healer says he's lucky most people die if they eat one of those poison berries" after he said that a man with a beard that covered most of his face came in "ah you must be the kids my son and Astrid found last night" "yes sir I'm Jason and these are my friends Leo, Piper, Percy, and, Annabeth our other friend is at the healers" I said "now if I could only see your faces with your helmets off" we hadn't realized we still had our helmets on "oh I thought it was getting hot in here" I thought to myself we took off our helmets and felt a cool feel hit our face I was confused since the way there were looking at us then all of a sudden they bowed down to us "whoa de'ja vu" I heard Percy muttered "why are you guys bowing" I asked them "follow me" Stoic said we walked into a huge building where we saw a bunch of other Vikings which I had figured out from the stuff they wore they were sitting and talking we went to a dark corridor just lit with torches and then entered a room with a book that was open it read " _the village will burn on the 20__th__ moon of December ten heroes shall answer a plea and Greeks they will be sons of gods and men to either raze or defend." _"Yeah what about it?" I asked him Jason we believe that you are the ones to help us defend berk from total devastation look at your armor its Greek your helmets of Greek design" Hiccup said alright everyone lets go get some sleep Stoic said well more like shouted "why do I have a sneaking suspicion you guys have questions for us" I told hiccup he chuckled and said "tomorrow" and we soon got to hiccups house where we just found random places to sleep and called it a day

**Next day** hiccups Pov: I woke up just a little before sunrise and decided to do a little flying before breakfast I put on my prosthetic leg and quietly walked outside with toothless I was out the front door and breathed in the morning air I was mounted on toothless when I heard a strange strumming sound it was coming from the left side of the house I walked over there and found Kurt who looked much better was playing some type of instrument and was writing something in a notebook he started playing again but he started to sing "_sometimes this world starts breaking me down I get so lost I think I'll never be found_—" I accidently bumped a shovel and it hit the ground with a loud "clang!" and a few seconds found a knife 1 inch from my face "watch where you aim that thing Kurt" I tell him "heh sorry" "what are doing this early" Kurt asks me "I was going to do some morning flying on toothless you want to come" I asked him "sure" he said enthusiastically "okay hop on" I tell him he gets behind me and we take off "THIS IS SO AWESOME!" he shouts as we soar through the clouds I looked down and I saw that everyone was going to the great hall for breakfast "hold on" I warned Kurt "why would I need—" he never finished that sentence as toothless went into a steep dive and about 100ft. we leveled off and landed near the great hall I saw Snotlout flirting with Piper "oh this should be good" I tell Kurt "what" Kurt asked me "see that boy flirting with Piper?" "oh Jason won't like that" Kurt says Jason walks by us and we decided to walk with him he saw Snotlout flirting with Piper and she saw Jason she said "Jason this douche bag has been flirting with me and I keep telling him to leave me alone but he won't listen" "Snotlout leave Piper alone" "why should I you're not the boss of me and plus you already took Astrid away from me you're not getting Piper also" he said glaring at me I started getting annoyed with him "Snotlout for the last time I did not steal Astrid from you she didn't even like you and leave piper and the other women alone except the ones that like you which is like what zero" Snotlout got angry and tried punching me when I wasn't looking "I'll make you eat those words you son of a bitch" "Hiccup watch out!"

Kurt's Pov: Snotlout charged hiccup but I pushed him out of the way just as a fist was about to hit him but that said fist hit my face instead of hiccups and I was knocked to the ground "you shouldn't have done Snotlout" I told him "watch me do it again Kurt" he charged at me but this time I was ready I dodged the punch and grabbed his arm and flipped him he got back up started punching me but I was using Wing Chun defense tactics so he couldn't even touch me the fight ended when I did a front kick to his stomach and he ran off with probably a few broken bones but I with 4 bruises "Kurt you okay" Hiccup asked me I'm a little sore but I'm fine" I tell him that was "martial arts wasn't it" Astrid said coming from behind me with two girls "yeah it was" "that was totally awesome no one has beaten Snotlout well besides Astrid" a boy next to her said so it turns out one of the "girls" turned out to be a boy we introduced ourselves to each other and went into the great hall

**and scene that wraps up chapter four of berks heroes I just want to give a shout out to loricdemigod and eaglesflyingfree for adding this story to their favorites I thought about ending this chapter but with a cliffie but I decided not to I might end chapter 5 with a cliffie though(no promises)**

**-this is phoenix signing off until next time**


	5. An Attack a lesson and a Waterspout

**Hello everybody I hope you are having a nice week so far I mean with school and its daily drama without further ado here is the fifth chapter for Berks Heroes:**

Astrid's Pov: after that little fight Kurt had with Snotlout we went into the great hall to get some breakfast "Hiccup over here" Fishlegs called to us we sat down after we got our food we sat down at our usual table "so you must be the one beat Snotlout's ass just outside the great hall" Fishlegs said to Kurt "sure am, my names Kurt what's yours?" He asked fish "I am Fishlegs and I think you've met Ruffnut and Tuffnut" oh and these are my friends Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, and Leo" just as we were about to start eating the warning signal sounded "really! I was about to eat to." Ruff said "let us go see what wrong" Hiccup said walking to the front door with toothless and the rest of our friends behind him.

Kurt's Pov: As soon we stepped outside I head a "thwick" sound from an arrow launching I saw an arrow going for hiccup I pushed him out of the way and the arrow missed me and hiccup by mere inches I saw the archer running away "stop that man" I yelled and a bunch of Vikings ran after him "you okay?" I asked hiccup "that's the second time today Kurt I owe Kurt" he said as I helped him up a messenger ran up and greeted hiccup "hiccup you are needed at the docks we spotted something that you might want to see we all ran down to the docks and a man gave him a telescope "Dagur" he said with a lot of disdain "who the heck is Dagur" Leo asked all you need to know is that he's is very dangerous and deranged he's been trying to conquer berk for some time now" Stoic said behind me "guys get on your dragons and Jason you and your friends get in your armor" hiccup said "you heard him let's move" Astrid said she got on stormfly and he twins got on barf and belch a hideous zippleback and we ran into the house to get ready for the upcoming battle.

Dagur's Pov (hey my story my pov's)

"This plan will be foolproof with hiccup dead that nightfury will be mine" I said to myself as we neared the mainland one of men came to me and "sir we are now ready to attack berk" I nodded and he saluted and went back to commanding my sorry excuses for human beings all of a sudden I heard the screech of a nightfury and then a plasma blast rocked the boat I was in "impossible how can you still be alive" I thought to myself

Hiccups Pov: we were able to hold off at least three of Dagur's ships but the other ninety-seven other ships broke through our defense "Astrid go tell kurt that a lot of berserkers are coming his way" I told her as she flew up next to me dodging a boulder went right over her head" "okay hiccup but I think you should fall back" she said without saying another word she went back to the mainland "ruff, tuff fall back" I shouted to them and we flew back to our second line of defense we landed next to Kurt who was in charge of a squad of Vikings that had been put under his command "steady boys don't attack until they get close enough" he said then I heard Jason well "_Aera!" He ran towards the beached berserker's his unit looked at each other in confusion "charge! It means charge!" Kurt said as he also began his attack_ the first wave of berserkers were wiped out almost immediately then all of a sudden I heard a thunder clap which was weird cause it was a cloudless day then I saw a lightning bolt fly towards the advancing wave of enemy boats when Dagur saw that he was in full retreat

Jason's Pov: I was high-fiving my friends when hiccup and his friends walked towards me, "come on we have something to show you guys" hiccup said we followed him towards what looked like an arena we went in "what are we doing here?" Percy asked him "this is the berk dragon academy it's where we go to learn how to train dragons" Fishlegs said "that still doesn't answer my question Fishlegs" percy said in a matter-of-factly voice "you guys are going to learn how to your very own dragon "what" "no way" "AWESOME" said my friends almost at the same time "but before you guys handle a real dragon you need to learn how to earn ones trust" hiccup said how do we gain a dragons trust?" I asked him first you can't make him think you're a threat so you remove anything that might be a weapon" he was going to say something else but was interrupted when Snotlout said "all you have to do to train a dragon is show them whose boss watch" Snotlout ran and jumped on hookfang's back but then hookfang felt the weight of his rider and just set himself on fire "ahhh! Hookfang" he yells as his pants catch on fire "hold on" percy said as he grabbed some water out of a bucket and doused him with it." "Now hiccup you were saying" Leo said after a few more words of advice we went into the forest to train our own dragons but we left our armor at the academy "oh before we go someone needs to stay and watch the academy who wants to do it" Astrid asked ruff should do it since she well… er cause she's Ruffnut" Tuffnut said after that a few words were said and the twins got into a full out brawl we left the twins to their little brawl and went to the forest.

Kurt's Pov: "Hey Perce try training that nadder over there" I said to him he walked up to it "Leo fifty drachma that he gets eaten by that dragon" I whispered to Leo "nah" "what why not" I asked him "because he just trained it" I looked and saw that he had trained it hiccup handed him a deadly nadder saddle after a while we found a gronckle that Leo was able to train he named it crunchor, Piper and Jason trained a zippleback that they named the left head herc and the right head ules and Annabeth trained a black and white nadder same as Percy and she named hers stoker and well me I tried training a nadder, a thunderdrum, gronckle etc. but no luck since the one I really wanted was a nightfury since I could train any dragons hiccup said he would give me a ride on toothless on the patrols they did every morning we got back to town, ate a quick dinner and went to bed

(**next morning)** we all woke up at the same time to get ready for the morning patrol I was the second downstairs after five minutes of waiting everyone else came down we all went to our assigned areas of patrol duty and me and hiccup took off to patrol near the sea stacks when we got there the sky had darkened pretty quickly and the wind picked up. Shouldn't we head back now "I asked hiccup as toothless started purring in concern "yeah I think we should" we turned around and tried going back to land but a waterspout had formed and started to pull us in "oh not again!" he yelled "Kurt hold on to something this is going to be one rough landing" just as he said that toothless' tail ripped right off and we flailed right into the spout we burst out of it I was pulled off from where I was sitting on toothless by the wind I hit some branches and I blacked out but before I did I heard a loud thump that's when I lost consciousness

Me: and that wraps up chapter five of berks heroes will Kurt and hiccup and toothless be alright? Do there friend even know about the water spout

Kurt: uh question? Why am I the one always getting knocked out?

Me: because you're one of the main characters that are in the story

Kurt: can't argue with that logic

Me: hurry up and do the ending I have a message appointment in 10 mins.

Kurt: why don't you do it?

Me: if you don't do it will end up with you dying in later chapters and we wouldn't want that would we?

Kurt: fine! Please tell phoenix of what you think of this chapter no flames and he does not own how to train you dragon or Percy Jackson


	6. Crash landing and a new friend

**Kurt: Hi it's me Kurt and welcome back to Berks Heroes **

**Me: hey that's my line!**

**Kurt: so what**

**Me: fine you do the intro I'm outta of here**

**Kurt: well last time when we ended the fifth chapter me and hiccup had crashed landed on an island with me unconscious (sighs) again well lets see what happened  
**Kurt's P.O.V: I woke up to see my self stuck in a tree branch a couple feet away from the ground but it was to far for me to jump down "hey hiccup uh a little help!" I yelled down to me he helped me get down but not the way I expected he nodded at toothless and he shot a plasma blast at the branch and I fell down "ouch" I said as I got up and brushed myself off "where are we" I asked him "I don't know" he said it was almost sunset so we decided to go back to berk the next day I was out fetching fire wood when I heard some rustling in the bushes next to me was about to draw my sword when I was tackled and what I saw was kind of scary and amazing it was a night fury it wasn't toothless since it had both tail fins I threw off my helmet and threw my sword a couple yards away "easy there buddy— (growl) "I mean girl I'm not going to hurt ya you just scared that's all" she dropped the menacing look and started to smell me I remembered what hiccup taught me at the dragon academy I held out my hand and turned my head a few seconds later I felt I muzzle on my hand I had did it I had trained a dragon.

Hiccups P.O.V: " I wonder what's taking Kurt so long" I thought to myself then I hear the of familiar sound dragon wings beating toothless started growling since we heard it land next to us all of a sudden I saw a black blob come out of the bush towards me and tackled me "no shadow he's a friend!" I heard Kurt yell and the dragon backed off once I could see again, my mouth dropped Kurt, toothless, and the other dragon started laughing when the saw me "b-but how w-where did you even find another night fury" I asked him flabbergasted "actually shadow found me" he told me he told me how shadow tackled him and how he trained her. He finished his story it was already nighttime and started a fire ate a quick dinner and went to sleep.

(Next day) Kurt's P.O.V: I woke up to a small fire and smelt fish with some bread "hey good to see you're awake" hiccup said as I got up shadow was still asleep "here's breakfast he tossed me some fish and a loaf of bread I ate hungrily shadow was already awake and by the time we were ready to leave had eaten raw fish "well we ready to go?" hiccup asked me "yup although this makeshift saddle you made me is quite uncomfortable" he rolled his eyes and we took off little did we know that we were being watched the whole time

**Me: well that concludes the sixth chapter of berk's heroes sorry its so short I'm being tormented by writers block and I'm also really tired you know with school and well life in general**

**Kurt: excuses, excuses your not tired you just lazy **

**Me: shut up Kurt**

**Kurt: let me introduce you to a new friend of mine, oh shadow!**

**Me: no, no leave me alone (runs away from shadow) PLEASE REVIEW SINCE THIS MIGHT BE LAST CHAPTER!**

**au revoir ( jumps behind a desk)**


	7. Hiccup gets engaged

**Me: alright I think I lost her oh hey and welcome back to *breathes heavily* excuse me for a moment. Ok that's better welcome back to another chapter of Berks heroes last time we left off hiccup and Kurt had left Fury Island (that's what I've decided to call it) but someone was watching them but who was it? Let's so what happens in this part of the story with action, suspense, drama with a little bit of romance in this chapter**

**Kurt: there he is!**

***runs away screaming***

Annabeth POV: I heard knocking at the front door of hiccups house and got up to open it when I opened it Astrid was there "Astrid what is it" I asked her groggily a lookout spotted a dragon off the northern coast of the island a night fury" I was fully awake when I heard this and I tried waking the others but they were either to lazy or ignoring me the only other person that would get up piper and I got on stoker and piper got on Achilles and we took off when we got there the academy was there and the rider was close enough to see it was hiccup he landed and we walked up to him " Hiccup where's Kurt" piper asked since he wasn't on toothless back "he should be here in 3, 2, 1" and at that moment a night fury screech pierced the air and Kurt landed on the back of a night fury slightly smaller that toothless "woo what a rush" he said as he got off the night fury and patted it on its nose and the dragon started purring "oh hey guys meet my night fury shadow and it's a female" we asked what had happened and they told us about the waterspout the training of a night fury "huh so you guys think there is an island full of night furies?" Fishlegs asked them obviously excited "yup although we have no clue where it is since we landed there because of the water spout "anyway let's get something to eat I haven't had anything since yesterday" Kurt said "but what about that fish we ate" "that was just a snack" hiccup rolled his eyes and we walked to the great hall.

At the great hall Jason's Pov: I saw hiccup and the others walk in and behind them two night furies I was confused since I thought hiccup said toothless was the only night fury Kurt must have seen me and mouthed to me ill tell you later after a quick meal Hiccup went back home when he was outside astrid said "alright tomorrow is hiccups 19th birthday and we have to make this the best one he ever had!" we all agreed since we all had been talking about it the only one of us who didnt know as Kurt so we gave him the details "i got an idea" Percy said after a few seconds of silence "how about we surprise hiccup with a surprise party" he said "thats a great idea but how are we gonna lure him to the great hall "oh i know how about we kidnap him and take him to the great hall?" piper said enthusiastically "but we will have to tell toothless i dont want to be attacked by a night fury" leo said we all laughed "alright then it's agreed we are going to throw a surprise party for hiccup" fishlegs said and we went our separate ways

Annabeths Pov: i walked of to stoker and petted him on the nose he felt really warm "come on stoker lets get you some water" i told him sympathetically he tried to get up but after a few steps collapsed "someone help!" i cried out and astrid came running up to me "annabeth whats wrong?" she said "its stoker he's really warm" i told her "hold on i'll go get Gothi" she said, a few minute later she flew next to me with Gothi with her. They got off and gothi asked me to move Astrid began to interpret for her "she says he just has a cold and she has the perfect remedy for stoker" she said "oh thank the gods" we went over to her hut and went in, she grabbed something off the shelf and wrote something on piece of paper and gave it to me it read "give to patient twice every eight hours" "thank you gothi" I said as i walked out and popped the cap open and a gave a pill to stoker, and when i felt his skin it was not as warm

Kurt's Pov: i decided to go to the forge since as the son of Hephaestus i needed to do something in a forge, as i walked to the forge i saw hiccup working on toothless tail "hey hiccup" i greeted him "hey Kurt" "you mind if i do some blacksmithing?" i asked him "you're a blacksmith" he asked me in surprise " yup how do you think i made these" i showed him gauntlets "wow,well i won't interrupt you ill be working on toothless tail" "alright" i picked up some scrap metal and started to weld them together it was near sundown when i was finished "i think hiccups gonna like this" i thought to myself as i reviewed my handiwork i put it in a box big enough to fit it and wrapped it up with a piece of rope and got on shadow and flew to the great hall

(skip to party) Hiccup's Pov: "surprise!" everyone shouted when the bag was lifted from my face "happy birthday son" my dad said to me "thanks dad" i told him and hugged him although he hugged a lot more harder "dad... need... to breathe" i said and he let me go "hey kurt i got you a little something" he said to me while punching my arm he handed me a box, and i opened the top and pulled out a chest plate, and a shin guard, and a helmet the chest plate had a picture of a night fury on it "thanks guys for everything" "enough lets get this party started!" leo yelled and we all shouted in agreement.

Jason's Pov: the way these viking partied was really different from the way we roman's and Greeks celebrated, there was a table overflowing with food, another table filled with presents and a couple musicians playing on the stage. After we got our food we sat down next to fishlegs and the rest of the academy "so you think he's gonna propose to her?" i asked ruff "i don't know although he might someone should watch them" she said "i'll do it" tuff said eagerly "you'll just blow your cover" she said back at him "no i wont" "nu-uh" "uh-huh" after a few more seconds they went out on a full out brawl they were on the floor when i saw hiccup whisper something into astrids ear and they went outside "ill be right back" i told them and they saw what i was doing. I sneaked out through one of the windows and went to where hiccup and astrid were,and i hid behind a bush and listened "Astrid we've been dating for three years now and..." "yes hiccup" "i think we should take the next step" he said "you mean-" "yup he said getting on one knee and pulled out a small box and said"Astrid Hofferson will you marry me?" "YES YES YES YES" she said pulling him into a kiss "yes!" i said to myself i backed up from my hiding place when i heard "Jason we know you're there" i was like "eh whatever" and i popped up from the hiding place "congrats guys now are we going to tell the village or keep this a secret" i said hiccup looked at Astrid in the eyes and said "tell the village tell, tell the archipelago no tell the whole world me and astrid are getting married" we walked in and hiccup went up to his dad and whispered the news into his ear, he got up and said "can i have everyone's attention" and the great hall went quiet "my son has just told me that he and astrid are getting married!" when they heard this the entire hall blew up in applause "took you guys long enough" kurt said "we didn't have to be here long enough to know that you guys love each other just as much as leo likes playing pranks" piper told him "wait you like to pull pranks?!" the twins said at the same time "piper what have you done" i thought to myself but i forgot about it when the party continued through out the night

***waves a white flag* Me: alright alright you win you can take over the intro**

**Kurt: good anyway,hiccup and astrid finally got engaged what will snotlout think of the news lets find out next time on Berks Heroes**


	8. sisters,a painful past and a wedding pt1

**Kurt: hey everyone and welcome back to and welcome back to another chapter of Berks Heroes i don't want you guys getting boring with me talking so with out further ado i bring to you chapter six of Berks heroes BTW: ignore the banging in the closet**

Hiccups P.O.V: it was only one more day till the wedding and the whole village was helping out for the preparations i was walking with kurt through the village " you know you will have to become chief pretty soon" he said "don't remind me" i said "hiccup if you handle... oomph!" he said as he was hit with a sack of paint then i went into a laughing fit that was until i was also hit in the back i then heard the twins and leo laughing behind a wall. i looked at kurt and we had the same look in each others eyes "ready" i nodded "CHARGE!" he yelled as we ran up towards the wall and while that happened a barrage of paint sacks came down on us we crossed the wall and tackled the attackers "have a taste of your own medicine" kurt yelled while shoving paint sacks in the twins faces "ahh alright we give we give" leo yelled running away while kurt chasing him and that left the twins scrambling over each other trying to run away from shadow. after watching this go on for at least two minutes a horn sounded signaling that a ship was approaching we ran towards the dock a watched the events unfold

(21st century) kim's P.O.V: it had been five weeks, five weeks since kurt went missing i was feeling pretty down and with nothing to do at home i decided to go for a walk around the park i left a note for my foster parents and told them where i would be, after a few minutes of walking around aimlessly i decided to go into the wood to think i went to my little concealed area to go on wonder what was i doing with my life. after a while i thought i was hearing a voice in me head it was telling me turn around,i did'nt want to but i started turing against my will what i saw before me nearly gave me a heart attack i dark round circle thingy and it was sucking me in i tried running but i was sucked into it i tried screaming for help, but to no avail i was sucked in before i knew it then everything went dark

(back in 1017) Kurts P.O.V.: i heard the horn but i decided that it wasnt my business so i decided to go flying with shadow we had just finished a new trick we were working on with a few kinks needed to be worked out was when i saw the portal it appeared a few hundered feet away from me and dropped out a girl then the portal disappeared it took a minute to find out who that was, then it hit me it was my baby sister kim "shadow we have to save" i yelled and she dove for her then she leveled off "you got her?" i asked she nodded and i let out a sigh of relief "come on girl lets head back to the village" and she turned back towards berk.

Annabeth's P.O.V: we had already left the docks apparently the ships were from tribes invited to the wedding we were walking back to astrids house when i saw shadow land near hiccups house and it looked like he was carrying a girl and the strange part was that it looked like his 12 year old sister "did you guys see that" i asked "yeah i never seen kurt look like that before" piper said with a hint of worry in her voice "come on lets see whats wrong" astrid said walking towards hiccups house and we followed behind her.

Stoic's P.O.V: i was talking with the chief from dragonwing island when kurt broke through the door "by odin lad! whats wrong" i asked him i saw that he had a little girl in his arms "i need a bed and get gothi!" he yelled i pointed up towards hiccups room and sent for gobber to get gothi "what's up with him" jason asked "wish i knew" i said to myself

Hiccup's P.O.V: i had just finished changing into my armor which i wore for formal occasions and whenever i went flying when kurt burst through my bedroom "you could've knocked you... know" i said before i saw the girl in his arms. "Put her on the bed" i said he walked over gently walked over to it and put her down "who is she?" i asked him knowing that i was prying into his private life but i could really care less at the moment "she's my sister" he said after a couple of minutes of silence gothi came up into my room "over there i pointed to her" she checked kurts sister for any major injuried but then gave me the all clear signal "she'll be alright" i told kurt and he broke down in tears gothi left the room,and i sat down next to kurt "you really must care about her" i said with sympathy "she's all i have left my mom died of cancer,my brother was killed in a skirmish in Afgahnistan, and my human father doesn't care about us, in fact we had to move to a foster home i remeber my moms last words they were ;take care of your sister kurt." he said i walked out of the room and i saw astrid,leo,annabeth,piper and the others coming up the stairs when the saw me "i suggest we leave him alone for awhile" i said quietly "but who was that girl?" astrid asked "his sister" i replied and with that we all went to the great hall to practice for the wedding the very next night


	9. Sister,a wedding & a painful past pt2

A Sister, a Painful past, and a Wedding Pt. 2

Kim's P.O.V: I woke up and found myself inside a room, and above me was a window I stood up on the bed to see outside, it was daytime and I had no idea where I was, I noticed that if I jumped out of the window it would have been a long way down I saw a door and thought about going through there I was about to get up when I heard someone on the other side of the door so I jumped back into bed pretending to be unconscious I then heard a voice, it was a man's voice it said "kurt… kurt wake up!" "Kurt that's my brother's name" I thought to myself "huh, oh hey hiccup what is it" apparently he had been sleeping next to the bed in hair and I did not see him "go get something to eat I'll watch her" hiccup said "are you sure?" "Yup that's my brothers voice "I thought myself "not a problem" hiccup said "alright thanks kurt said as he left the room and I fell asleep again.

Hiccups Pov: I sat down on the chair next to the bed and then toothless came in "hey bud" I said as he laid down next to me and started purring softly. I just sat in that chair to watch Kim while her brother went to get something to eat, I was about to fall asleep when I heard a knock at the door and went to answer it, it was my dad "dad what's up?" I asked "hiccup one of our patrols found a berserker ship they weren't armed but they told them to give you this." He handed me a piece of paper i threw it down in anger, no not anger it would probably be described as something between rage and pure hate "dagur's gone too far he can threaten me all he wants but him threatening my friends my family! No he was to be stopped, he has to be" I said slamming my fist onto the table next to me I had totally forgotten about kim being in the room I remembered when I heard her say "can a girl get some sleep without some guy being mad" "heh sorry" I said sheepishly "well I should probably go and check on the final preparations I'll just leave you guys to talk" my dad said with that he walked out of my room "I'm hiccup" I said "kim" she said shyly "where am I?" she asked "you are on berk" I answered to her trying to not make her feel uncomfortable I was about to say something when I heard a knock at the door "come in" I said it was kurt he was covered in what looked like chicken, cod , and I hopefully think was chocolate "whoa what happened to you" trying to contain my laughter "word to the wise do not invite Viking into a food fight" that's when I started laughing even kim was laughing probably harder than me "well good to see your awake" he said "kurt' she said as she ran up to him and hugged him "yeah good to see you to sis" he said "hey hiccup you ready" he asked me "for what" I questioned back "for your sword lessons I promised that I would teach you" "oh know I remember" I said "yeah totally" "hey kim you want to come" kurt asked "sure" she said and with that we walked out the door "kurt whistled for shadow to come and I did the same when our dragons came kim hid behind me "what the heck are those?" she asked "dragons don't worry they won't hurt you" I said as she nervously stepped out from behind me, shadow and toothless sniffed her. Kurt got on shadows back and Kim with him "oh uh Kim you might want to hold on" kurt warned her "whyyyyyyy" she said the end became extended as we took off.

Kim's P.O.V: when we arrived at the arena my hair was a mess "couldn't you have warned me before that takeoff" I asked as I rubbed the tears out my eyes "I did" "that wasn't much of a warning" I told him we got off shadow and kurt told me stay outside "look for a sword that fits you" he said hiccup tried every sword but they were either too heavy where he couldn't lift the thing, or too light where if he swung the sword flew out of his hand "I figured this would happen" kurt said as he rummaged through a box "you did?" hiccup asked "yup I've seen you with a sword and to put it nicely I think your lack of skill would kill the enemy that's why I made this" he said pulling out a long box "a box" hiccup asked "no open the box you idiot" hiccup opened and pulled out a civil war Calvary saber "wow it's light and fits in my hand" hiccup said "it's made out of a special metal" I found when I went flying a couple days ago" "HEY SLACKERS QUIT THE TALKING AND START THE FIGHTING!" I yelled at them "and with that they began.

(Later that evening) Hiccups P.O.V: it was nearly time for the wedding and Kurt said I had done pretty well in our fencing lessons that he said that was my first and last lesson. We got ready for the wedding that was about to start in approximately one hour when I was done I dawned on my armor and Kurt wore a Greek toga and kim just wore her clothes she had one we landed in front of the great hall ten minutes before the start when I was finally ready I got to where I was positioned and then the music (after the wedding) we were thanking everyone for coming and for the gift's we received and gobber and dad were getting drunk over ale and a band was playing in the background then I head Kurt's voice behind us "I would like to dedicate a song to the newly wedded couple" he said as he brought out his guitar "ruff, tuff hit it" said as the twins started playing the drums and tuff what looked like a slightly bigger version of the guitar and he started singing

You got your hair down  
You got that look in your eye  
That says come here and get me boy  
Lay me down and love me just right, yeah  
Ain't goin no where  
I got a bottle of wine  
I got nothin' but time on my hands  
And I'm gonna be your man tonight, ah yes I am

_[Chorus:]_  
I can't imagine doin' nothin but what I'm doin  
Just layin' round tangled up with you  
We got our buzz on sippin' on a little something  
I need your lovin'  
Just keep them kisses comin'

It's been a long week  
I've been missin' me some you  
All I wanna do is get your lips on mine  
Girl if you only knew, hey

Don't stop killin' me baby  
Don't stop drivin' me crazy  
I swear there's honey on your lips  
Baby give me one more long slow kiss.

and the song ended "well Mrs. haddock shall we" i asked astrid she said with smirk "we shall" and we kissed passionately we heard the guys cheering behind us i would have been annoyed but right there i didn't have a care in the world

**(breaks door down) ME: hey guys i hoped you enjoyed this two part episode of Berks Heroes now time for to beat the crap out of Kurt excuses me.**

**AI: hiccup does not own httyd only kurt kim and other oc's in this story although he wishes he does own it**


	10. a talk with a god and a beserker attack

**Me: alright where is he… oh hey there and welcome to another chapter of Berks Heroes I tried to make this chapter extra long since I wont be able to post the entire next week (sighs) anyway lets get started.**

Percy's P.O.V: after the wedding reception was over we all went our separate ways I went with fishlegs, leo went with snotlout, ruff and tuff went home and hiccup and astrid went flying I saw kurt in the corner putting his guitar away, he was talking to kim I walked over there to talk to him "hey kurt!" I called to him "oh hey percy what's up?" he asked me " I had no idea you played the guitar and you sing pretty good to" I said "my sister here taught me… well to sing at least" he said "really you need your younger sister to teach you to sing" I mocked him "yeah, why am I not embarrassed I don't know" he answered with a I'm-gonna-kill-you-look "well anyway im gonna head out to the forge" he told me as he walked out the door "really can you not be in a forge for a whole day?" I asked him "im a son of Hephaestus I need to be in a forge" he yelled I shrugged my shoulders and got on the back of troy to take a couple laps around the island.

Kurt's P.O.V: I got to the forge and dismounted shadow I saw gobber working on a couple swords "hey gobber" I greeted him "hello there lad quite the party up there ain't it?" he asked partly still drunk "pffft that's putting it mildly how long do these thing last" I asked him "oh about three days at the most" he said "well that is what I would expect from Vikings" I said "well ill just be working on something" I said as I pulled out some metal I had found in the mountains. I probably worked on that thing half the night the end product was a shield it was similar to the one captain America has but with a slightly different color scheme and it was gronkle iron and not vibranium. I put the shield on my back and decided to do the emblem on it tomorrow I was flying towards hiccups house when I though I saw something flash behind and underneath his room I thought it was just the ale but I saw it again this time it was on the wall and moving "shadow land on his roof" I said she crooned in confusion but obeyed I watched as the and the shimmering object turned out to be a dagger I waited until the assassin went in his room and jumped on the wind sill "a bit late to be up don't you think?" I said the figure jumped in surprise and I took that to my advantage I tackled him we fought on the floor I saw hiccup jolt awake in the corner of my eye and then I heard toothless growling getting in front of hiccup that unfortunately distracted me and that caused the cloaked figure to escape unsheathe the dagger and charged hiccup I luckily pushed him out of the way just in time but the blade missed the intended target and instead stabbed me in the waist and I crumpled to the ground clutching my side. Then heard a night fury screech and shadow pushed the assassin to the ground the cloak he was wearing fell off and I heard hiccup mutter one name "Savage" dagur's right hand man "one of these days you won't be so lucky boy" he said as he ran out of the room and through the window, with that the fight was over.

Astrid's P.O.V: I was sleeping next to hiccup when I heard a loud noise I got up and saw to figures on the floor fighting hiccup lit a candle and it was kurt and a hooded figure toothless got in a defensive stance in front of hiccup as the "battle" if that's what you wanna call it ensued, I guess that distracted kurt and he got stabbed in the waist as he crumpled to the ground, shadow flew in and attacked the man who dared attack her rider the cloak fell off and hiccup said the man's name "Savage" he said with words full of hate "one of these days you won't be so lucky boy" he yelled as he jumped out of the window . Hiccup and me went to help kurt "im okay im okay" he said although clearly he was not. Stoick was upstairs a couple seconds later "what happened here" he asked "savage… he was here tried to kill hiccup" he said that sentence in a lot of pain "alright laddie lets get you to the healers" my father-in-law said "man that's gonna take some getting used to" I thought to myself we helped kurt get on shadow, she was about to take off but kurt stopped her when he gripped his side "no I can't hurts to much" he "sorry girl looks like your walking to the healers" hiccup said and she purred in concern for her rider. When we got outside I saw the others standing outside looking confused "what happ—whoa kurt you don't look so good" leo said I looked at him and he was right he was having a hard time breathing, and he was trying to stay conscious "kurt hey kurt you still with us buddy" percy said "just barely" he croaked "move, let me through" I heard kim saying as she pushed everyone out of the way when she saw kurt her eyes became inhumanly large "oh my gods what happened" she asked "enough kurt's losing blood we need to get him to a healer and fast" hiccup said I loved it when he went all serious and caring he would make a great chief someday we ran to the hut and knocked well more like banged on the door "gothi opened the door "kurt he needs your help" I said she motioned to the table in the middle of the room we laid him there and we got kurt's toga off. We had to look away the wound kurt had would probably make dagur faint it certainly made fishlegs faint, gothi forced outside and told us to wait so we decided to be good Vikings and do what we we're told and it's pretty hard to do that if your with the twins, kim was pacing back and forth "is he gonna be all right? He as to be, right" she asked anxiously "relax kim gothi knows what she's doing" piper told her "he's gonna be alright" although the look she had said she wasn't sure, I decided to do some investigating of my own I went back to our room where the main event happened, in the middle of the floor was the dagger that was used for the assassination attempt. I picked it up and looked at the blade it was really thin I put the edge of my finger on the base of the blade and immediately pulled my finger away "gods that hurt" I said it was sharp I now saw how kurt lost a lot of blood a couple minutes after the fight I decided to talk gobber about the dagger "hey gobber you in here" I yelled into the forge "just a minute" he called back "now what can I do for you Mrs. Haddock he said "I need you to check what type of metal that was used to form this blade" I said giving him the dagger "hmmm it looks like that same things used for samurai swords" he said after running his finger on the back of the dagger "im confused" I said "have you ever seen a samurai sword" he asked me "yeah curved and really sharp" I replied "the metal the makers use is called tamahagane it's a really rare and if formed into a blade can become very deadly, why did you want to know?" he asked "oh just wondering thanks gobber" I said running out of the forge "oh there are astrid" annabeth said "how's kurt holding up" I said "he'll live luckily the wound wasn't that deep" his sister said "where'd you go anyway" hiccup asked "well if you need to know I did some investigating" I responded "and I found out that this dagger is not of Viking origin its blade is a Japanese called tamahagane it's a really rare metal if sharpened, can be deadly. In fact it's a miracle Kurt survived" I finished there was a silence then a warning horn sounded, "what's happening" Jason asked when we got to Stoick ships coming in from the north and you can guess who that might be" "Dagur" we all said "hiccup you take the other riders and attack the ships first if they get past you then we'll be the second line of defense" stiock ordered his son "got it dad riders mount up" and with that we mounted our dragons and headed into battle.

Kurt's P.O.V: I was lying in the bed gothi had set up for me I had fallen asleep and that was when I had the dream "kurt, kurt get up" said a voice "who are you I asked" it's me Hephaestus (A/N: about time huh) "dad what took you so long?" I asked "im sorry son but Zeus wouldn't let me intervene until now," he said, "ok as far as excuses go that's pretty good actually" "well what is it" I questioned "come with me your friends are in danger" before I was able to say anything he whisked us away and we transported to the top of the mountain in the middle of the island what I saw was terrifying, dagur's armada had grown in size 300 more ships from the looks of it they had surrounded the entire island and landing craft were coming ashore "what do we do can we win this fight?" I asked "this battle im afraid not my son berk will fall, but do not worry you will retake it" he said "wait you said my friends are in danger what did you mean by that" I asked he pointed northward and I saw my friends fending off the berserkers they were doing it but they wouldn't last long the birds eye view switched to hiccup and toothless fighting 3 berserker warriors then it disappeared "what should I do" I asked my father "go help your friends together the 12 of you will be berks heroes, oh and watch out" and the dream ended a berserker rushed through the door saw and tried to attack me, I quickly dodged his attack grabbed my shield and knocked him out I mounted shadow and took off to warn stiock and then help hiccup. In my head I heard my dad "go my son complete your destiny, be who were meant to be.

**Me: there you guys have it this is by far the longest chapter I have made what will happen will kurt and his friends be all right?**

**Hiccup: of course we will right bud (toothless licks his face happily) no stop it aww man you know that doesn't wash off.**

**Me: I don't knot own httyd or Percy Jackson BTW: who's excited to see how to train your dragon 2 and reviews welcome, no flames but constructive criticism is requested and until next time**


End file.
